Opening Night
by eroticboi80
Summary: After opening night of A Girl's Best Friend, Sharpay and Peyton express their true feelings for each other and achieve major milestones in their lives. Sharton. I suck at summaries and titles. Enjoy.


**Here's my attempt at a **_**Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure**_** fanfic. **

**I do not own **_**Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure**_** or its characters. **

**I am not implying anything about the personal lives or sexuality of the actors and actresses of the movie on which this story is based. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

After opening night of _A Girl's Best Friend_, Sharpay Evans felt as if she was on top of the world as she had accomplished one of her lifelong dreams. In addition to getting her break on Broadway, she was also feeling great about the fact that she may have finally found the perfect man that had been eluding her for such a long time. After realizing that she and Troy Bolton were not meant to be, she still felt that she found the man of her dreams in Peyton Leverett. Sharpay felt the way she did about Peyton because he was so sweet, charming and always believed in her even after Sharpay had given up on herself.

After Sharpay had landed the lead role in the musical, she and Peyton had taken their friendship to a higher level and started spending more time with each other which included a couple of dates. Once the opening night show had concluded, the two lovebirds had dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Evans before spending the rest of the evening alone together at a nice, quiet coffeehouse. As usual, Peyton was the perfect gentleman as he always opened the door for Sharpay, pulled the chair from under the table and showed her to her seat like a maître d', and was always there to make sure she was alright, amongst other things.

Peyton had brought the coffees over to the sofa where Sharpay was sitting, put them down on the coffee table, and sat on a plush chair beside the sofa. After talking about the musical, Sharpay could not stop thanking Peyton for the fact that she was able to get the role that she did.

"I can't say this enough, but thank you for everything Peyton," the blond female Evans sibling said to the young man who had become like a best friend to her.

"For what?" Peyton responded.

"You're so cute and adorable when you're clueless and confused," responded Sharpay with a chuckle.

"I don't really know what I did, it was all you," responded the young blond man.

"You were my biggest supporter and you always believed in me, even when I gave up on myself," responded Sharpay as she started to tear up.

"Don't cry Shar, don't cry," responded Peyton as he took the handkerchief from the top pocket on his sport jacket and dabbed the corner of her eyes in order to absorb some of the tears.

Sharpay leaned forward and hugged Peyton as he was the only true friend Sharpay had besides her brother Ryan.

"C'mon, let me walk you home," responded Peyton being the perfect gentleman that he always was.

Peyton was always the perfect gentleman and well-mannered not only because he really liked Sharpay, but that was the way that he was raised. Both of them got up and walked out of the coffeehouse leaving their unfinished cups of coffee behind.

Once they had gotten to Sharpay's apartment, Peyton kissed Sharpay on the lips and as the boyishly handsome blond was about to go home, Sharpay had invited Peyton upstairs as she wanted his opinion on the new look of her room as she had done some rearranging of the furniture.

"Make yourself at home. Want anything to drink?" Sharpay asked Peyton once they were inside the studio apartment.

"No thank you but c'mon sit down and if there's anything you need, I'll get it for you," responded Peyton as the perfect gentleman aspect of his personality appeared again.

"You can take your jacket off if you're feeling hot," Sharpay told her friend even though she always knew Peyton was hot regardless of what he wore.

Peyton took off his jacket and placed it off to the side as he looked around the apartment in order to give Sharpay his opinion.

"So what do you think?" Sharpay asked her biggest supporter.

"Everything looks amazing," responded the charming ladies' man but regardless of what the apartment looked like, there was only one thing that looked great in that room and he was looking at her.

Sharpay leaned forward and gave Peyton a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Peyton.

"Nothing, just for being such a sweetheart," responded Sharpay with a smile.

Peyton returned the kiss as he had a boyish smile on his face and was really passionate. Peyton started to run his hands all over Sharpay's pink outfit while Sharpay ran her hands all over Peyton's head of beautiful blond hair. As Peyton's hands moved around, he ended up copping a feel in terms of Sharpay's chest.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it…," Peyton kept rambling in a nervous tone as he did not want to anything that Sharpay was not ready for.

In order to get Peyton to stop rambling and so as not to kill the mood, Sharpay leaned forward again and kissed her prince charming. Both of them thought how the other was such a wonderful kisser as Sharpay slipped her hand underneath Peyton's black dress shirt and white undershirt. Sharpay felt that Peyton's torso felt heavenly as he had a swimmer's build and was hairless.

Sharpay started to loosen Peyton's tie, and unbutton the top of his shirt while Peyton partially undid the shoulder straps on Sharpay's outfit. They both had their hands all over each other like an octopus as they continued to undress each other with although Peyton struggled to undo Sharpay's outfit as he did not have a lot of practice with that sort of thing but when he managed to remove the outfit she was just standing there in a neon pink bra and thong of the same colour. Sharpay needed more effort to undo Peyton's tie, unbutton his shirt, and remove it. The blond singer could not get her eyes off of Peyton's hot, smooth, hairless torso which was nicely defined. The only hair she could see below his neck was under his arm pits and his "happy trail" below his navel. Sharpay loved the feeling of Peyton's torso as she kept running her fingers gently up and down his torso which felt like silk to her. She kissed his nicely-sculpted torso all over, worked her way down his chest, towards his navel, before getting down on her knees when she reached his belt. She slowly undid his belt, unbuttoned his pants and started to plant kisses on the newly exposed hot flesh to his underwear band. As she unzipped his pants, she could see more his black underwear, and as she dropped his pants to his ankles, she was so turned on at the site of his beautiful body in a pair of sexy boxer briefs.

Sharpay lowered ever so slightly Peyton's underwear band partially exposing the blond hair around his vital man organ and licked his soft, silky "happy trail" with the tip of her warm tongue. Peyton felt so aroused at this feeling thinking that Sharpay must have made a lot of guys happy. Sharpay wanted to arouse James, more than he already was, by rubbing his developing bulge underneath his underwear which was getting tighter and tighter.

Peyton carried Sharpay in the threshold before laying her down on the bed that was surrounded by nothing but pink walls. Peyton laid on top of Sharpay as he removed her bra before gently caressing her big breasts with his warm hands and kissing her nipples as they hardened into stones. Sharpay could not stop moaning as Peyton worked his way all the way down to her warm centre which was still underneath her underwear. Peyton removed Sharpay's panties ever so slowly and just admired the site of how clean and hairless his close friend was. Sharpay was completely nude while Peyton was still in his boxer briefs as their beautiful bodies were against each other with Peyton's big, hard bulge against Shapay's clit and felt that she could no longer stand this feeling, so she had to do something about it. She ran her hands all over Peyton's back before running her hands all the way down to his underwear, slid her hands underneath them and grabbed his nicely-sculpted buttocks and stretched the sides of them in order to slide them down his thighs. Peyton kept bending his knees trying to remove his black underwear before finally removing as it was down around his ankles where he managed to kick them away.

Both blonds were completely nude, loving what had happened up to that point. Both of them smiled at each other as Peyton was fully aroused at this point and started to enter Sharpay with his index finger. The way Peyton was penetrating inside of Sharpay, the blond singer anxiously awaited what her handsome beau had to offer next in terms of pleasure. Peyton withdrew his digit before entering her with two fingers which brought even more pleasure to the female Evans sibling.

"I'm ready sweetheart," Sharpay said in a soft whisper.

"Are you sure honey?" responded the charming young blond as he knew exactly what Sharpay had meant.

Peyton removed both of his fingers from inside of Sharpay before entering all seven-and-a-half inches of his beautiful blood-engorged manhood inside of Sharpay's swollen, moist centre and made the most wonderful love known to mankind.

"Wow, he is such a wonderful lover," Sharpay thought to herself as Peyton continued the perfect rhythm the two beautiful blond lovers had established.

Both of their moans turned to groans as Sharpay moved her hands all over the place where they were in Peyton's hair, all over his back, and finally on his buttocks where she really loved to squeeze it as Peyton kept stalking his prey. Sharpay loved the feeling of Peyton's fully-erect penis inside of her, it was almost as if she could feel the beauty of it inside of her. Peyton's thrusts became really intense and felt more passionate as both of them really started to work up quite a sweat. As Peyton continued to pleasure Sharpay, his groans turned into loud screams as both of them felt the explosion of ecstasy as Peyton climaxed. Both of them felt as if they had shattered into a thousand pieces as they were both in awe of each other's passion for each other.

"Wow, was that supposed to happen?" Sharpay asked herself as the ecstatic waves that had rushed through her body was something that she had never experienced before.

Both of them struggled to catch their breath until Peyton pulled out only to discover a huge mess everywhere. Peyton noticed that Sharpay was bleeding from her centre and dripped down her thighs.

"Oh my god Shar, are you ok?" asked Peyton as he started to panic.

"I feel wonderful," responded Sharpay.

"So, that means you're a…you know…?" asked Peyton as there could only be one other conclusion.

"Yes and I'm glad you were my first. You were amazing but I guess you've had a lot of practice before," responded Sharpay.

"Um, ya. I've had a lot of practice, ya," Peyton responded in a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Oh my god. This was your first time too Peyton Leverett?" Sharpay asked with a mix of surprise and happiness as she was able to detect that Peyton was a virgin as well from his body language.

"Ya, you were my first as well," Peyton embarrassingly admitted.

"Wow, this was so special for me especially since this was the first time for both of us," Sharpay said.

"Me too," responded Peyton as he smiled and gave Sharpay a small peck on the top of her lip.

As Sharpay just laid there staring at Peyton's perfect, Greek god-like body, Peyton got up and said that it was getting late and that he should probably go home.

"Please Peyton, don't go. Please stay with me tonight, it would really mean a lot to me if you did," Sharpay pleaded as she threw in the puppy eyes for good measure.

Peyton had a hard time saying no to her puppy eyes and agreed to spend the night with her. Both of them got under the sheets as both of them were nude sleepers to begin with and Sharpay placed her head on Peyton's chest and cuddled up to him. Peyton wrapped his arms around Sharpay as the singer started talking about how special everything has been for ever since she moved to New York and felt as if she was living the perfect life, especially in terms of having the perfect man before falling into deep sleep.

**Hope you guys enjoyed that and hope it was believable along with the sex scene. **

**I might add a second chapter to the story or just leave it as a one-shot but please let me know what you guys think. **

**Reviews and feedback are much appreciated. **

**Thanks. **


End file.
